HYDRA
HYDRA is a international terrorist organization bent on world conquest. It was recently devastated after the death of Baron von Strucker, however Strucker and Whitehall were the only "true" heads that both SHIELD and the Avengers cut off. The remaining true leaders of Hydra began to plan their next move toward world domination, with the assistance of the Scientific organization AIM, as well as fellow terrorist organization HAMMER. Personal Leaders: * Red Skull * Arnim Zola * Sin * Baron Zemo * Madame Hydra * Doctor Doom (Latverian Head) * Attuma (Atlantian Head) * Yellowjacket † (Cross Funder) * The Hood (Dormammu herald) * Kingpin (Mob Consultant) * Baron Strucker † * Daniel Whitehall † * Grant Ward * Arnold Brown Soldiers: * Scourge of the Underworld * Dreadnoughts * Doombots Operatives: * Cyber * Reaper * Andrea Von Strucker * Andreas Von Strucker * Crossbones * Batroc * Machete * Blacklash * Trickshot * Rapido * Deadpool * Taskmaster * Cutthroat * Madame Masque * Boomerang * Enforcer * Nuke * Hammer and Anvil * Iron Cross * Ghost * Adam-II * Bluestreak * Grim Reaper * Looter * Baron Blood * Vibro * Left-Winger * Right-Winger * Stegron * Swarm * Purple Man * Corrupter * Scorpio * Man-Ape * Eric Kilmonger * Tarantula * Porcupine * Big Wheel * Destroyer † * Mister Doll † * Egghead * Diablo * Moses Magnum (Wakandan Smuggler) * Flag Smasher (Formerly) * Mister Negative * Crime-Master * Count Nefaria * Darkoth (Brainwashed) * Grand Director (Brainwashed) Masters of Evil: The Masters of Evil are a group of enhanced or highly skilled individuals that pose as a antithesis to the Avengers. * Crimson Cowl (Recruiter) * Titanium Man * Crimson Dynamo * Melter * Unicorn * Fixer * Abomination * Madman * Bi-Beast * Blizzard * Absorbing Man * Blackout * Plantman * Moonstone * Shockwave * Cyclone * Mauler * Killer Shrike * Black Wing * Jack o Lantern * Angar the Screamer * Ulysess Klaue * Crossfire * Beetle * Dreadknight * Cobalt Man * Mister Fear * Brother's Grimm * Griffin * Tiger Shark * Grey Gargoyle * Man-Bull * Cheetah * Man Dog * Living Laser * Radioactive Man * Chemistro * Firebrand * Lightmaster * Madcap * Swordsman (formely) * Machinesmith * Whirlwind * Goliath * Yellowjacket II * Titania * Nekra * Armadillo * Mandrill * Wendigo * Scarecrow * Carrion * Aqueduct * Shocker * Enchantress (Asgardian) * Executioner (Asgardian) * Lorelei (Asgardian) Serpent Squad: The Serpant Squad are a subgroup of Hydra consisting of snake themed villains. * King Cobra (Leader) * Puff Adder * Diamondback * Eel * Viper * Bushmaster * Death Adder * Rattler * Slither * Constrictor * Basilisk * Anaconda * Black Mamba Wrecking Crew: The Wrecking Crew are a group of super powered criminals. * Wrecker (Leader) * Bulldozer * Piledriver * Thunderball Symbiotes: The Symbiotes are extraterrestrial organisms that bond to humans. * Venom * Carnage * Toxin * Scream * Spider Carnage * Riot * Phage * Lasher * Agony Fisks Emissaries: A group of street based criminals under the employ of Kingpin. * Big Man * The Rose * Typhoid Mary * Bullseye * Sin-Eater * Stilt-Man * 8-Ball * Matador * Goldbug * Hijacker * Masked Marauder * Jester * Answer Category:Villains Category:Groups